


A New Home Found

by bowsie22



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowsie22/pseuds/bowsie22
Summary: Tony and Mar-Vell bond on the journey back to Earth.





	A New Home Found

Waking up was a surprise. Tony thought he was going to die in that ship. That he would die alone, with no one to help him. And then a knock on the window. And Carol, who was different than Tony remembered. And Mar-Vell. The Kree was interesting. Toy would happily admit that the he found Mar-Vell ridiculously attractive. And the alien was smart, dedicated and loyal to Carol, which Tony apricated. Someone needed to look after her without Rhodey or Monica there to hold her back. As Peter would say, Tony caught feelings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tell me about Carol.”

“What?”

Tony had been in the medical room for three days now. Three long, boring days. Carol had been busy with Nebula, planning a way to take down Thanos. That left Tony and Mar-Vell to entertain each other.

“Carol. You two knew each other on Earth, right?”

“Yeah, she was friends with Rhodey.”

“Who’s like your brother?”

“Yup. He’s my platypus.”

“What’s a platypus?”

Tony stared at the other man. It was easy to forget the Mar-Vell wasn’t human.

“Tell you what, once we defeat Thanos, I wil bring you to Australia and show you one.”

“Aus-tra-lee-ah?”

Tony snorted, the look of confusion on Mar-Vell’s face too much for him. Carol grinned as she walked past on her way to the kitchen area. It was good to hear someone laughing on the ship again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I fail to see how this is going to help.”

“There’s no denying that in your suit, you’re practically unstoppable. But outside it? You’re human. And weak.

“Gee Vell, you really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

There it was, Mar-Vell’s blush. They had been on the ship for three weeks and Tony had promised himself he would make Mar-Vell blush at least once a day. He couldn’t help it. It made the other man so sweet looking, so cute.

“I’m doing this to help you Tony. Now, attack me again.”

Tony rushed the other man, hoping to take him by surprise. And perhaps not surprisingly, Tony ended up on the floor, Mar-Vell straddling him, a smirk on his face. Tony should not enjoy that as much as he did. Carol chose that moment to interrupt from where she was doing her own target practice.

“Mar-Vell, unless you plan on stripping Tony right here and now, I suggest you get off him and let me finish my own training.”

Mar-Vell laughed, dragging Tony to his feet.

“I don’t know how fast humans move, but we Kree prefer to take a bit of time with our romantic relationships.”

“Does that mean you see something in our future Vell?”

Mar-Vell looked down at Tony, who was pressed into his side, blinking innocently at him.

“Maybe one day.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their three days on Earth had been spent planning Thanos’ defeat. They were planning on bringing the fight to Thanos, not wanting to wait and give him a chance to get even stronger. Tony knew that it wasn’t going to be easy. It would probably be the hardest thing they had ever done. But if it bought Peter back? Tony would do anything. He smiled at Rhodey as the older man led Carol out of the room, offering to show her some Wakandan aircraft. Mar-Vell hung back ostensibly to take down some notes, but no one missed how his golden eyes never strayed from Tony. The room emptied, leaving the two men alone.

“Nervous?”

“I’m Kree, I was raised to fight. I never get nervous before a fight.”

“Even Thanos?”

“The stakes are higher, I’ll admit that. I’m scared of one thing.”

“And what’s that?”

Mar-Vell wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling the smaller man close.

“Losing you scares me. Promise that you will return to me once the battle ends.”

Tony kissed him, two quick pecks on his lips before Mar-Vell pulled him in for a proper kiss that left both men breathless.

“I’ll come back to you. I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony wasn’t entirely sure how, but they’d won. Everyone turned to dust had come back and everything was back to normal, thanks to the sorcerers and the Time Stone. He stood on the balcony of the palace, watching the celebrations below. He knew he should be down there with his team, with Pepper and Rhodey, but he needed a minute of quiet. Which was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist and kiss pressed to his cheek.

“This is a happy occasion.”

“I know. But.”

“But?”

“I have no idea what to do with myself now. T’Challa has a country to run, Steve and Bucky want to see the modern world and even Rhodey plans to travel the cosmos with Carol. And then there’s me. No plans, nothing.”

“Well, you did make a promise to me when we were on our way to Earth.”

Tony laughed, turning in Mar-Vell’s arms, grinning at the smirk on the other man’s face.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Yep. So? To Australia?”

“To Australia. Let’s go see a platypus.”


End file.
